Once More
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: It's been fifteen years now since Jaden gave birth to the twins, he's living well or at least he was. Mpreg. Sequel to 'Stomache Ache' read 'stomache ache' first if you don't get it. Bad summary, the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

****

Once More Ch:1

**This is the sequel everyone wanted!! i just changed a few things, at first i planned not to put Jaden and Jesse in the story but it wouldn't be spiritshipping without them so i added them but it will take awhile to put up the next chap.**

**Also for those whom are about to read this fic and you don't get it, GO READ 'STOMACH ACHE' OR YOU WON'T GET IT!!**

**I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

"You sure your okay Mom..?" Johan asked, looking at her mother with concern as he almost stumbled out of the bathroom. She watched as Judai walked up to there mother and helped him sit down on the couch, like her Judai had a look of concern for his mother.

Jaden closed his eyes and breathed deeply, he cracked his eyes open and looked at Johan, "I'm fine, just tired." Jaden said, smiling reassuringly at Johan and Judai.

"Have you told Dad?" Judai asked, even if he didn't show it much he was scared for his mother's health. His mother had been throwing up for awhile now and not to mention he had developed a somewhat weired appetite. His mother looked so pale and fragile, so fragile that he wondered that if even a light touch would knock him out.

"No i haven't." Jaden replied.

"Why not?" Johan asked, there was slight anger in her voice. And who could blame her? Her mother was getting sick and he was choosing not to tell her father?

Jaden looked at Johan with dull, tired eyes and said, "Cause your Dad will freak out and start worrying for me when he doesn't need to."

"Mom you have to tell him, i mean you've been like this for awhile now! You could be really sick for all we know!" Johan complained. She wasn't gonna sit here and watch her mother die.

"Look, the point is there's no reason to tell your Dad, theres no reason to worry about me, i'll be fine. Don't tell him okay?" Jaden said, he was starting to get impatient with the twins, why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"But-"

"I said not to tell him. that's the end of it!" Jaden said the annoyance lacing his voice now. With that he quickly stood up from the couch which he regretted as he felt dizzy. Hr staggered for a moment his vision going in and out of focus and to top it off he felt the need to throw up again. He then quickly ran past the twins and into the bathroom to empty his stomach of his lunch.

"Mom?!" Johan called out in alarm as the brunette ran past her and her brother and into the bathroom, she and Judai quickly glanced at each other before rushing into the bathroom. As Johan rubbed the brunette's back she made a silent signal to her brother to call there Dad on the phone. Without hesitation Judai quickly ran out from the bathroom.

Once Jaden was done throwing up Johan helped him walk back to the couch were he layed down breathing deeply. He felt so tired... he wanted to just fall asleep for just a little while... he cut off his train of thought when his eye lids dropped swallowing him into the bliss of sleep.

When Johan saw that the brunette had passed out she quickly turned her head to the direction to her brother and yelled,

"JUDAI! MOM PASSED OUT!! CALL DAD NOW!!"

"I'M ON IT!!" Judai yelled back as the phone's ringing stoped he then heard his father's voice,

"Hello?"

"Dad!" Judai called out. "Judai?! Whats wrong? Is someone hurt?" Jesse asked, he immediately began to worry just hearing the desperation in his son's voice.

"Dad, Mom just passed out from throwing up!" Judai quickly said.

"He did?! Okay I'll be there in a few minutes, tell Johan to get ready were gonna go to the hospital." Jesse instructed. "Okay." Judai replied before hanging up.

* * *

After Jesse got home and had taken Jaden to the hospital he Johan and Judai were now waiting outside of the brunette's room. It had been half and hour and the Doctor still hadn't come out and hadn't told them anything about the brunette.

Suddenly the Doctor came out of the room Jesse quickly stood up, "Is Jaden okay?!" he quickly asked, worry lacing his voice. Thought they didn't say anything Johan and Judai were just as worried as there father, and like him they wanted to know what was wrong with the brunette.

The docter smiled at them and said, "You have no need to worry, he's just fine."

Jesse sighed in relief his angel was fine. "But, there is something you should know." the Doctor continued, he looked at Jesse and said, "Do you mind if i talk to you privately?" he pointed to the brunette's room.

Jesse had been happy when he thought that Jaden was fine maybe he had just caught the stomach flu or something. But his spirits went flying out the window when the Doctor said that there was more, the Doctor had asked wither he could talk to him privately in the brunette's room too. Without another thought he followed the Docter into the room and said,

"You two wait for me here, it'll just take a minute." with that he then walked into the room.

Once inside the room Jesse looked toward the bed and smiled slightly at the peacefully sleeping brunette. He then walked over to the brunette and sat down next to the bed taking the brunette's hand and began to gently stroke it with his thumb.

He turned back to the Docter to see him... smiling at him?! "Rest assured that Jaden is in perfect health, well besides the fever he has now." The Docter said.

"Well then whats wrog with him then?" The blunette asked, he saw the man smile at him again.

"Jaden is two weeks pregnant." the Docter said happily, he nearly laughed at the look of shock and happiness showing on the blunette's face.

Getting over his state of shock and happines, "T-thanks." He stuttered.

"Your welcome." the man said he then turned around and left the bluenette alnoe with the boy on the bed.

When the man left he turned around back towards the brunette and put his hand on the boy's flat stomach, in nine months, he was going to be a father again... suddenly he felt slight preassure on his hand he looked and saw that Jaden was looking at him threw bearly opened eyes.

"J-Jess...?" Jaden called out weakly.

"Yay Jay, i'm here." He said softly, leaning forward gently kissing the younger boy's forhead.

"W-were am i..?" Jaden asked in a low weak voice.

"In the hospitial, you passed out at home and Judai called me and i came back home as quick as i can." Jesse explained.

"But i'm fine." Jaden said, as if to prove his point he tried to sit up but the blunette stoped him and gently pushed him back on the bed.

"You have a fever Jay, and your-" Jesse stoped, would it be a good idea to tell the brunette now? Wouldn't it make him more sick?

Jaden looked at Jesse curiouesly and asked, "I'm what Jess?" the blunette looke at him for a few seconds before saying,

"Your two weeks pregnant Jay."

"I-I am?!" Jaden asked, even if he was prgnant before it still shocked him after all he had been pregnant fifteen years ago. He then placed his hand on top of his flat stomach and smiled, in nine months he was going to have another baby. He looked up at the blunette and smiled, then Jesse leaned forward and kissed the brunette in the lips.

After the they broke apart Jesse picked the brunette up gently and said, "Lets go home then."

* * *

**Okay what do you think?**

**Please review!!**


	2. Back too the island plan

****

Once More Ch: 2

Thanks for your reviews!!

If you have any ideas please tell me in your reviews!!

**Enjoy chapter two!!**

* * *

"H-how can you eat that..?" Judai asked, watching as his mother ate pickles with yogurt peanut butter and chocolate syrup. Okay he understood that his mother would start having a weird appetite but he was not expecting this. Come on, who ate pickels with peanute butter?!

"What do you mean? It taste good to me." Jaden replied as he took a bite of his peanute butter covered pickel. Sure it was weired but to him it tasted soo good, he couldn't help but eat the pickel. He was barley one month pregnant and already Jesse wouldn't let him do anything anymore, and now he was so board!

"I'm back!" Jesse called from the doorway. He then walked up to the brunette and kissed him on the lips gently. As Jesse went to the kitchen he saw Johan and Judai sitting on a table staring at a letter from Duel Academy.

"Um.. Dad i think you should look at this last part." Johan said pointing to the last part of the letter. He looked at the letter for several minutes before saying, "There is no way I'm going there."

"What!? Why not?!" Johan asked.

"Cause not only do we have to stay there for a long time, but your Mom is pregnant, if we went he'll start getting excited and he'll want to duel. Which he can't do right now. Not to mention he might start stressing out." Jesse explained, and he was right, the brunette would get excited and want to duel or run around. He still hadn't forgotten that Jaden had given birth one month early.

"But, he won't duel if you tell him not to and it says your going to stay in your old dorm and all your friends'll be there to." Johan argued back.

"Even if it sounds fun, your Mom can't go." Jesse replied. "And besides something tells me that Atticus and Chazz'll make the same mistake they did last time when your Mom was pregnant with you two."

"What did they do?" Judai asked, speaking the for the first time that they had started this conversation.

"They called him fat." Jesse replied simply, he nearly laughed at the look on the twins faces.

"And..?" Johan replied.

"We'll at that time he was 'sensitive' about his look so when they called him 'fat' he broke Atticus's nose and almost broke Chazz's jaw." He answered, he laughed lightly at the memory.

"Just by calling him 'fat'?!" Judai asked, a look of shock on his face.

"What if we ask Mom wither he wants to go or not? If he says no we'll stay and i won't say anything more." Johan suggested hopefully.

Jesse thought about it for a minute before replying, "Okay go ahead, ask him."

Without another word both Johan and Judai ran out the kitchen. Jesse sighed and sat down on the chair, as much as he hated to admit it he really did want to go, but he wasn't gonna risk Jaden and the baby getting hurt or worse. He looked at his hand and smiled at the gold wedding band. He had proposed to Jaden when the twins were only three years old.

"He said yes!" Johan suddenly said, rushing back into the kitchen, braking Jesse's train of thoughts. "NO!" Jesse yelled in defeat, he then banged his head on the table.

"Dad, you better start packing, we leave tomorrow." Judai said as he walked into the kitchen and stood by his sister, a grin on his face.

"Fine. Go pack then." Jesse said, he sighed and walked into the living room and up the stairs and into his room. Once in his room he wasn't surprised when he saw Jaden trying to pack his own things. He shook his head disapprovingly, would the brunette ever learn?

He then quitely walked up behind the brunette and said in a playful tone, "You know your not supposed to be lifting anything."

Jaden quickly turned around in alarm at the sound of the blunette's voice, he smiled innocently at the older boy. "Um.. this isn't what it looks like..?" he tried to say in a innocent voice.

"Umh.. yeah right." Jesse replied sarcastically, he then picked up the younger boy's suite case and placed it on the bed.

"I could've done that myself." Jaden said with a pout on his face.

"I know, but this is the time your most likely to lose the baby. I don't want that to happen to you." Jesse replied, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist kissing his cheek lovingly.

"So, i'm sopposed to sit down and do nothing?" Jaden asked curioesly.

"No, but you have to be careful. I don't want anything happining to my little angel." Jesse replied, this time kissing the brunette on the lips. He ran his tounge along Jaden's lips, asking for entrance, which was granted quickly. He then shot his tounge into the moist carven and begun a battle for domience with the brunette's tounge. In the end as always, Jesse won.

He moaned as Jesse's tounge invaded his mouth he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the blunette's head, pulling him in more, deepining the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart, a thin trail of siliva connecting there lips together.

"Why don't you just take a nap, and'll pack our stuff okay?" Jesse suggested after he caught his breath, motioning to there bed. "Okay." Jaden replied softly. He then climbed into the bed and quickly feel asleep.

Jesse smiled softly at the sleeping brunette he then gently brushed a piecie of his brown hair out of his face, he laughed lightly as the sleeping boy had leaned into his hand. He then bent down and softly kissed the younger boy's forehead, he then quickly packed all there things.

* * *

**Alright here's chap. 2 sry it was short and slightly rushed at the end.**

**I'm opened for any ideas if anyone has any please say so, cause i really need them.**

**Please review!!**


	3. Old Faces

****

Once More Ch: 3

Thanks for the reviews!!

I'm still open for your guys ideas, if so please tell me!

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

"The island hasn't changed by the looks of it." Jesse said, looking at the island from the ship. The letter had said for them to meet up with a special ship at the docks, and so far they hadn't seen any of there friends. But no one had known that Jaden would get sea sick because of his pregnancy.

"Nope.." Jaden replied sickly from behind the blunette. When he heard about the trip he had been excited because he would get to see his old friends, but did they have to get there by ship?

The blunette turned around and looked at the smaller boy in concern, was it him or was the brunette getting sicker and sicker by the day? The smaller boy's skin was pale and his eyes were filled with tiredness, also his hand was gripping onto the the side railing to keep his balance.

"Jay don't you think you should go lay down? You don't look so good." Jesse said, concern lacing his voice. The brunette then smiled at him and said,

"No, i'm fine.." Jaden replied, as if to prove his point he let go of the railing and tried to stand stright, but when he let go of the railing he began to sway. His vision went in and out of focus and his head was spining, he then felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap around him.

"See your not fine." Jesse replied, helping the smaller boy stand stright. "Seriouesly Jay, whats wrong?" He asked looking at the brunette with pleading eyes.

The brunette sighed and said tiredly," I guess i'm just tired Jess.. and traviling on this ship makes my stomache turn more." as he said that he leaned on the tall blunette tiredly, suddenly he felt himself being picked up in bridal style, he then wrapped his arms around the blunette's neck to keep himself from falling.

"If your quissy Jay, i'll carry to bed then," Jesse replied happily, "and while your resting, i'll find you some medicen."

"Okay- wait WHAT?! HOW COME I HAVE TO TAKE MEDICEN FOR?!" Jaden yelled, why, why did everyone have to try and feed him posion?! He HATED medicen, even if he was sick it wouldn't make him feel any better! He would still throw up in the morning!

Jesse was stunned for a few seconds because of Jaden's voice volume, but he quickly recovered and said somewhat sternly,

"Cause it'll get rid of your sea sickness, and you won't throw up that much."

"But-"

"No buts Jay, your gonna drink the medicen and then your gonna take a nap." Jesse said cutting Jaden off.

Jaden pouted and said in a cute voice, "Why are you being mean to me?"

"I'm not being mean, i'm helping you." Jesse replied, playing along with Jaden's game. And with that before Jaden could reply Jesse began the walk back to there room.

* * *

"NO!! I DON'T WANNA!!" Jaden yelled, turning his head away from the blunette.

"Stop being stubborn and take the medicen!" Jesse replied, he was currently on top of the smaller boy trying to get him to drink the medicen. Thought he was trying to be paitent with the pregnant boy, he was starting to get a little irratated.

"NO! Please Jess, i don't wannna take the medicen." Jaden said, the last part said in a tired and exsasted voice.

Jesse noticed the tiredness in the younger boy's voice and looked at the pregnant boy underneath him. He felt slightly guilty for causing the brunette to over exert himself. He sighed and then got off of the smaller boy, he put the medicen on the tabel next to there bed.

"Sorry if i hurt you Jay." Jesse said in a weriy voice, sitting down next to the small boy on the bed.

Jaden looked at the blunette in confusion before saying, "You didn't hurt me Jess." sitting up on the bed next Jesse. Both boys sat in silence for awhile, nither of them wanting to break the peaceful silence.

It seemed like an hour had gone by before Jesse felt a light weight on his shoulder, he looked down and smiled softly as Jaden had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He then carefully wrapped his arm around the sleeping boy's shoulder and shiffted him so that they would be more comfortable. They were now both leaning againset the pillows.

The brunette looked so inoccent in his sleep, like an angel. No matter what had happened in the past, Jaden was and still was the purest person he had ever met. He smiled again and placed his hand on the brunette's flat belly and rubbed it softly, not wanting to wake the brunette up.

He didn't remember a time when he was happier then he was now, he had been so happy when Jaden had given birth to Johan and Judai. And like before he would only have to wait 8 more months before being able to hold his baby, he remembered the thrill of being a father very well.

Just eight months and he would be a father again, he smirked inwardly, that meant he had his right to call Jaden 'Mommy' again. He then gently brushed a hair strand from the smaller boy's face and gently kissed his forehead. He then carefully climbed out of the bed trying not to wake the brunette up. When he goy out of the bed he bit his lip to keep himself from laughing as Jaden was looking for him in his sleep. He quickly grabbed his pillow and put it in the brunette's reach.

When Jaden found the pillow and hugged it to himself he sighed and said in his sleep softly, "Jesse..." then he went back to his peaceful sleep.

He smiled once more before pulling the light covers over the brunette's slime figure. He then bent down and placed a soft kiss on the pregnant boy's cheek, he then turned and closed the door behind him softly.

Once outside he sighed slowly, until he heard someone call out,

"JESSE!!" He quickly turned around and was quickly ingulfed in a hug by a girl with bloned hair and hazel eyes. After a few minutes he looked at the girl and stuttered out,

"A-Alexis?"

The girl smiled at him and noded, she then turned from him and yelled,

"GUYS I FOUND JESSE!!"

From behind her came Syrus and Chazz. "JESSE!" Syrus yelled hugging the tall blunette around the waist. "H-hey Syrus." he stuttered again, he was still in shock. After all after they had left the island they had lost contact with the whole gang for fifteen years.

"Hey, Anderson." Chazz greeted in his usaual toneless voice. Thought, he could've sworn he heared a small amount of happyness in his voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked after a few seconds.

"We goy a letter telling us to come to duel Academy." Chazz answered, he looked at Jesse's hand and his eyes widned when he saw the gold wedding ring shining on his finger.

"Your married?!"

"What?!" Syrus exclamied, he then finaly nonticed the gold ring.

"To Jaden?!" Alexis asked. They saw the blunette smile at them and said happily,

"Yup, we got married when the Johan and Judai were 3 years old."

"Wait, are Johan and Judai here too?" Syrus asked.

"Yup. There somewhere around here." Jesse replied looking around, "There probley eating lunch."

"How old are they now?" Alexis asked, she smiled inwardly, the last time she had seen them they were bearly learning to walk and talk.

"There both 15." he replied, like Alexis he remembered that when they had left the island the twins were starting to walk.

"Already?!" Syrus yelled again, to him instead of fifteen years, to him it seemed they had lost contact with eachother only yesterday.

"Shh.. keep it down will ya'? Jay's asleep in there." Jesse said, pointing to the door behind him. "The slacker's in there?" Chazz asked, looking past the blunette to the door.

"Why's he in there instead of with you?" Alexis asked, knowing Jaden, he wouldn't leave the blunette's side.

"He's sleeping."

"Why?" Syrus asked inoccently. He was slightly surprised to see that the blunette began to blush a little and he now seemed kinda nervoues..

"Well... you see he's sorta pregnant." Jesse replied, saying the last part in an almost low voice. There was compleat silence for a few minutes, "How far..?" Syrus began to ask, he was slightly surprised at the sudden news of the brunette being pregnant.

"One month." Jesse replied, he again smiled slightly, he just couldn't wait to be able to hold his baby girl or boy. Then he saw Chazz looking at his watch before he said,

"As much as i want to stay and chat, we gotta get going. We'll see you and the slacker tomarrow." Chazz said, he then turned and walked away with Syrus and Alexis walking behind him.

Once they were out of sight Judai came up to him and asked,

"Who were they Dad?"

Jesse smiled at him and Johan before replying,

"Just a few of our old friends."

* * *

**Done!! Sry it took so long, i was really busy and writer's block isn't making it any easier.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!!**


	4. Nervoues

**Once More Ch: 4**

**Thanks for sticking with this story so far!!**

**thanks for your reviews too!! Like before i'm still open for ideas if you have any, really i got this idea fronm my sister.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Three Months Later:**

"WHAT YOUR PREGNANT?!" Atticus shouted, his shout was heard throught out the island.

"Y-yes." Jaden answered, his hand on his ear hoping to protect them from Atticus' loud booming voice. It had been three months since they had arrived at the island, Johan and Judai had already started there classes and Jaden was now four months pregnant, he was also starting to show a bit.

"D-did you have to scream so loud?!" Alexis said angrily, even after fifteen years her brother was still the same childish idiot he was when they were younger.

"Can you blame me?" Atticus asked looking around.

"Sure we can mate." Jim replied like Jaden he too had covered his ear to protect them from Atticus' loud yell. "You had no reason to yell at all." he countinude, fifteen years and Atticus was still the same weirdo that he was back then.

During the three months Jaden had already had his first scan, so far everything was great. He had meet up with all his freinds and they were sopposed to go to a special meeting with Sheppered. Johan and Judai had also been happy to meet up with there aunts and uncles.

Currently, the whole gang was sitting in a special tabel in the Slifer cafetirea, everyone was enjoying there time spent together.

"Hey guys remember that girl i was tellen' you about? Stacy?" Atticus asked, looking at his friends, however he didn't notice that the second the name left his mouth that both Jaden and Jesse had tensed.

"You mean that girl that you went out with before vacation?" Zane asked, unlike Atticus he did notice his two friends sudden nervouesness. Actualy, if you really looked you could tell that they were nervoues. For one, Jesse was slightly sweating and he was playing with his fingers. And Jaden was even eaiser, the pregnant boy had his arm wrapped around his slightly swollen belly protectively and his eyes were scaning the room making sure there was no threat. Also he was slightly pale.

However what Atticus said next got both Jesse and Jaden really nervoues.

"She's sopposed to come in two weeks to the island."

"Why in two weeks?" Syrus asked, he too failed to notice his two friends sudden nervouesness.

"Cause the school is still looking for the other students, and they bearly found her yesterday." Atticus answered.

Now Zane was sure that his two friends were really nervoues now, Jesse was now biteing his nail and the brunette had scooted closer to the blunette. Of course there was one way to be sure...

"You okay Jay? You look a little pale." Zane asked, if he was right, if he got the brunette nervoues enough he would throw up. And because everyone's attention was on him, he was defenitly gonna get nervoues.

The brunette looked at him in surprise and said, "Yeah, i'm fine. Don't worry." he cursed inwardly, cause his voice had come out shakiy.

Zane smirked inwardly, so far so good only a little more...

"You sure? Cause your face is kinda red. You sure you ain't sick?" Zane pressed on. Bingo, the brunette was about to reply but he stoped, covered his mouth and quickly ran to a near by bathroom.

Without another word the blunette got up and quickly followed the brunette to the bathroom.

* * *

**In the bathroom:**

"You okay Jay?" Jesse asked as he gently rubbed the brunette's back soothingly. After a few minutes Jaden stoped throwing up. Why had Zane questioned him like that? Had he noticed something or was he just worried about him?

"Jess what if _she _comes back? What are we gonna do?" Jaden asked sadly, what if she did came after him? What if she tried to kill him? What if she went after Johan and Judai? Or instead of killing him would she kill there baby? the very thought of anything happening to his family tore at his heart.

Jesse really had no idea what to do if she came back, last time with Giese he had promised that he would never let anything like that happen to his angel ever again. That promise was broken when Giese had taken Jaden and the twins. He wrapped his arms around the slightly shaking brunette and hugged him tightly.

"Jay.. i don't know what to do. But i promise that'll protect you and the baby as much as i can." Jesse whispered assuringly into the crying brunette's ear. After the brunette calmed down a bit he looked at the blunette and smiled a little,

"I know you will Jesse." he said in a soft voice as he snuggled comforably into the older boy's chest, his eye lids suddenly getting heavier by the second. And soon the pregnant brunette was peacefully asleep, Jesse smiled at the boy in his arms. He then gently placed a soft kiss on top of his head.

* * *

**I know this is short but that's all i got. I really need ideas now.**

**Review!!**


	5. Favorite Monster

**Once More Ch: 5**

**Sry if it's a little late!**

**Guys i really need ideas here.**

**This chapter is dedicated more to Johan and Judai.**

**OH! And the new OCC is mine!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Johan bit the tip of her penciel in consertation as she stared at the test in front of her. Dam, she'd only been here for three months and she already didn't like Dr. Crowler. '_Ms. Crowler more like it.' _she thought bitterly. If anything Crowler looked more like a girl then a man, his long blond hair and he looked like he put purple lipstick.

From what her uncle Syrus had said, when her mother was bearly starting here Crowler hadn't liked him and had always tried to expel him from the Academy. All because her mother was a better duelist then him too, like Judai had said one 'sore loser'.

She then looked back at her test destastefully, like her mother, she hated test, to her it was useless. What did test have anything to do with dueling?! The question read:

'If your opponent has a much stronger monster and your field was empty, what would you do?'

A. Let the monster attack you directly.

B. Throw in the towel.

C. activate the trap card, Magical Cylinder.

She frowned, what kind of question was that?! There was no way in hell she would ever give up in a duel! And if she had Magical Cylinder in her hand why the hell woudn't she activate it and save herself? A stupid question. The question was as stupid as the teacher too.

She looked across the room to see Judai with his head on the table, asleep. Or at least for now, she watched as Crowler walked up to Judai's desk and slammed his hand on the table hard, waking the blue haired boy up. "

He then grined as Crowler glared at him,

"No sleeping in class Anderson!! Your just like your mother!! Another slacker!!" Crowler shouted, thought he would never say it. He was slighlt glad to have the slacker's children here. In the past fifteen years no other students had bugged him as much as the slacker, heh the other children were ordinary. At least with these two here the few next years would be exciting. And not to mention that both Jaden and Jesse were currently on the island along with there friends.

"Sorry!" Judai said, the same grin that his mother had often flashed on his face. For a moment, Crowler had thought that instead of Judai it was Jaden in front of him.

"Hm.. countinue with your test now that your awake." Crowler said, he then turned from the blunette and walked away. No doubt to yell at some other student.

Judai then looked across the room to see Johan giggleing at him, he then mouthed out:

'THE ONLY REASON I FELL ASLEEP WAS BECAUSE I WAS FINISHED WITH MY TEST HALF AN HOUR AGO.' He kept him self from laughing when Johan stoped giggling and began to glare at him instead. Thought he had his mother's lazyness, he had his father's brain. Johan wasn't lazy but she wasn't dumb either.

But he knew that Johan wasn't done yet and that alone made him smarter then her. He yawned, dam. Why couldn't school be over yet?!

It was so boring... why couldn't they just skip to the dueling? That way he could at least show his skill. When he and Johan took the entrance exam they had both resived Obelisk Blue, and there dorm was right down the hall from there parents' room.

Heh.. he remembered how shocked the teachers were when he and Johan had beat there examiners in one turn. No one had expected them to be that good. So they were passed idemdatly to Obelisk. Hm.. he wasn't really expecting the examiners to be that easy. He didn't even get to use his three way special summon... and Johan hadn't gotton to special summon her favorit monster either.

After another fifteen minutes the Crowler's class was finally over! And now he and his sister were free to do what they wanted for the rest of the day.

After he packed his things he then waited by the door for his sister, whom was taking to some... guy?! After she finshed taking with him she waved at him and walked toward him with a huge smile on her face.

"Who was that?" Judai asked, you could tell he was angry.

Johan noticed the sudden change in her brother's voice and said stiffly, "If you must know his name is Scott. So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? You realize dad's gonna kill you?" Judai replied, thought he would never say it. like his father he did not wan't anyone making a move on his sister. Johan looked at him curouesly and said with shock in her voice,

"Just for taking to him?!"

"He wasn't taking to you, he was flirting with you." Judai snipped.

"Whatever _little _brother." Johan empisised the word 'little' smirking when she saw her brother's face turn into an angry one.

"First off, were only five minutes apart!" Judai replied angrily, his sister loved teasing him about there age difference, to him it was so anoyying. It was only a five minute diffrence, big deal!!

"Watch it Johan. other wise Dad'll somehow find out." Judai threatned, inwardly he danced. If he played his cards right he could use this as blackmail material. After walking in silence for a minute he asked,

"So.. do you like him?"

Johan looked at him curiouesly and replied carefully, "I think he's intresting."

"Oh." He replied. Once near the Obelisk dorms, she began to wonder wither her mother would give birth to a baby girl or boy. She remembered once when she was eight, she had been upset at Judai and she had went to her mother asking if he could give her a new little brother.Personally she still wanted a new little brother.

Like Johan, he to wondered wither there mother would give birth to a little boy or girl. When he and Johan were eight, he had been mad at her, so mad that he had gone to his father asking for him to give him a little sister. And he still wanted a little sister.

Many would think that having to males for a mother and father was lame, but to them it was cool. It was cool to have two of the best duelist around as your mother and father, who cared wither his mother was male?? Both he and Johan still loved him anyway, to them Jaden Anderson was the best mother there ever was.

Thought she was only three at the time, she had remembered watching the wedding video. When her parents kissed they looked so happy, as if nothing could tear them apart. One day she hoped to be as happy as them, fifteen years and they still looked as happy as the day they had gotton married.

Once they reached there room, they both took there duel disk off and layed it on his/her bed. The room was big, except that they had there own sepreat rooms. Johan then changed her school uniform into a red tank top and a pair of blue jeans, then she tied her long hair into a ponytail with her favriot ribbon. She then pulled on some fingerless red gloves, then she finally put her duel disk back on her arm.

The only thing Judai did was change his blue jacket and put on a light blue tight shirt. Then like his sister put his duel disk back on his arm.

"Where you going Johan?" Judai asked as he saw his sister head for the door.

She turned to Judai and said,

"To duel, some guy from Ra yellow thinks he's better then me. I forgot to tell you, sorry."

"But what about Mom and Dad? We're supposed to meet them for dinner!" Judai argued. As much as he wanted for Johan to duel againset the guy, he didn't want her missin' out on dinner, otherwise there father would get mad at them both.

"Don't worry bro. I'll be back in," She stopped and looked at her watch, it was at least an hour and half before they went to have dinner with there parents, "an hour."

"But-"

"I'll be back on time, don't worry." Johan said assuringly to him, she then waved and almost ran out the door. Judai sighed, he knew there was no point in trying to stop Johan from going to a duel, she had there mother's dueling spirit.

* * *

When Johan reached the clearing her opponet was already there.

"About time." the yellow said, there was no way in hell he was gonna lose to some girl.

"Aw.. shut up. And get ready to lose." She retorted.

They then activated there duel disk and shouted at the same time.

"DUEL!!"

**LP/4OOO **

**LP/4OOO**

"I'm first!" The boy said, as he drew, he frowned there wasn't really much he could do except lay down two cards.

"I put to cards face down, and thats that."

"My turn!" Johan yelled drew her cards and smiled, she would defeinitly be able to do some damage next turn.

"First off, i summon Elemental Hero: Ocean in defense mode! ( ATK:1500 DEF:1200) then i activate the Spell Card: Heavy Storm!! with this card i destroy your two face down cards! End of turn." She smiled at the look on the boy's face as his two Trap Cards were deystoyed, leaving his field empty. Jusat by looking at the boy, she could tell she'd win this duel quick enough to get back to her dorm and have dinner with her family.

_'To easy.' _She thought as the boy drew his new card.

"I summon Cold Enchanter in ATK mode! (ATK: 1600) then i attack your E. Hero: Ocean!!"

"I activate my face down, Hero Barrier! If i have a monster on my field that has the name 'E.Hero' then your attack is uesless!!" Johan shouted as she watched the boy scowl in futration.

"End of Turn." The boy said coldly. This was gonna be harder then he thought.

"My move!" She smirked as she drew her new one. "I switch Ocean to ATK mode then i summon E. Hero: Knospe! The i play the Spell Card: Rose Bud! If i tribute one E.Hero Knospe then i can special summon E.Hero: Poision Rose! ( 1900/2000)" She stoped for breath, "Then i send, Posion Rose to attack Cold Enchanter! But first i activate Poision's ability, when it attacks a monster it gains an extra 200 points!! (ATK:2100)"

**LP/4000**

**LP/3500**

"Ain't done yet! Then i attack you directly with Ocean!"

**LP/1900**

"End of turn." She smiled one more attack, and she'd win the duel, but she was gonna attack with her 'special' monster next turn.

He hadn't even made on scratch on her and she already had reduced his lp/ to 1900! When he heard that Jaden and Jesse Anderson's children were coming to DA he had thought nothin' of it. But when the two were granted into Obelisk he had thought they were passed in because there parents were really good duelist.

Now that he was dueling Johan however, he could see that he was wrong. But just because he was losing didn't mean he was gonna give up.

"Draw!" he shouted he then looked and again scowled in fustration, today was not his day. "I summon Cyber Valkyrie in defence mode! (ATK:1300 DEF:1500) then i end my turn."

_'This is so over.' _She thought as drew, yup she had defenitly won. "I summon E.Hero: Woodsman! Then i activate it's ability! It lets me get one 'Polymerlization' from my deck to my hand." She grined as the Spell Card came into her hand.

"Then i activate 'Polymerlization' from my hand and fuse together Ocean and Woods man to create my strongest monster! Elemental Hero: Terra Firma!! (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)" She stopped for a moment to look at her monster fondly, this once had been her mother's card.

"Then Poision Rose attacks you Valkyrie! And don't forget Poison Rose gets ann extra 200 points when it attcks another monster! (ATK:2100)" She watched as the monster was destroyed, and now his field was empty. "Then i activate Terra Firma's affect, if i sacriffice one monster, then it's attack points are added to Terra Firma's own points! So now Tera has 4400 ATK points!"

She smiled in satasfaction as she called out, "Then Tarra Firma attacks you directly!!"

**LP/4000**

**LP/0**

"I win!!" Johan shouted happily. Thought she would never say it, this was one of her easyiest duels ever, but she enjoyed it on the less.

* * *

**Finally i'm done!! This took me days to wright!**

**Just to let you know those are real cards except, Cyber Valkyrie. And i have some of them.**

**Review!!**


	6. Aoplogiz

**Once More Ch: 6**

**Here's the next chap.!! Thanks for the reviews!!**

**I like to thank Saiyuki729 for this idea!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She smiled as she greeted a few old friends of hers'. The last time she was here was fifteen years ago, and also when she had left the island unoticed. She gasped slightly when her friends said next,

"Hey did you here? Jesse Anderson and Jaden Yuki are married now!"

"Yeah, also that there here already on the island with there kids Johan and Judai."

She stilled in shock... Jesse... was here?! And that... bitch was still with him?! She remembered how she had tried to get rid of the little bitch and his little brats and how Jesse had gone to save them.

"Stacy?" one of her friends called.

Snapping out of her train of thought she looked at her friend and replied, "Huh?"

"Stacy, wern't you and Jesse old friends back at North Academy?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." She replied cooly. "What about it?"

"Well... go say hi or something!" She replied.

Stacy stood in silence for a few seconds before saying, "Great idea, i'll go look for him now." without another thought she turned from her friends and walked toward the Obelisk dorms.

* * *

Jaden sighed in content as the gentle breeze blew across his face. He had finally convinced Jesse to let him do what he wanted instead of being stuck in there room. Today was a beautiful day, there was a nice slight breeze that somehow relaxed him. And it wasn't hot either, the perfect spring day.

He remembered how back then he would lay on the grass outside the dorms on a hill, he enjoyed watching the clouds drift by. Uncounsiouesly he placed his hand on his slightly swollen belly and rubbed it gently, he was four and a half months pregnant now and tomarrow he would have to go and get another scan.

Like before he wondered weither the baby would be a boy or girl, one thing was sure. He did NOT want another set of twins, Johan and Judai were enough.

He then looked at his gold wedding ring and smiled at the memory.

* * *

**Jesse's Memory:**

_It was such a nice day, and it was there anniversly of when they had started dating eachother five years ago. Making sure that no one was watching he took a leather black box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful sliver ring with a red ruby in the shape of a heart._

_Yes, he was defentitly gonna ask him tonight. He grined and placed the box back into his pocket, then he felt a small tug on his pants, he looked down and smiled as he saw that it was Johan. _

_"Daddy?" Johan said, holding her arms out to him, indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Jesse then bent down and picked up the little girl gently, sitting her on his lap. "Daddy? What was thwat boxs?" She asked curiouesly, looking at him with innocent eyes._

_'As innocent as Jaden's...' He thought. _

_"You mean this?" he replied, pulling out the leather box. "Yeah!" Johan replied happily. "What is it?" she asked again, tilting her head to the side cutely. _

_Jesse wondered wither to lie to her or tell her, if he didn't she wouldn't bother him about it anymore, but if he told her she would keep it a secret unless she told her brother about it._

_"If i tell you what i have here, do you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked her. The little girl looked at him curiouesly again, but replied cutly, "Yeah! i pinky pwomise!" she then held out her pinky and waited for her father to do the same. _

_"Alright then." he said, connecting his own finger with Johan's pinky. He then re-opened the box to reveal the beautiful silver ring. "It's so pretty daddy!" she comented, she had never seen a more beautiful ring in her life. _

_"Is it for Mommy?" She asked, looking up at her father in wonder. He smiled at her and replied, _

_"Yup, it's for mommy. Remember Johan, don't tell anyone. Especially your mommy okay? It's a surprise." Jesse said, putting the leather box back into his pocket._

_"Okay! I won't tell anyone!" Johan assured. She could imagine her mommy's face when he saw the ring, he'd be really happy. But why was her daddy giving mommy a ring? She had to know. "Daddy, why you give mommy a ring?" _

_Jesse looked at her curiouesly, as if thinking of what to tell her. "Like i said Johan, don't tell anyone what i'm gonna tell you okay?" he smiled at her gentley when she nodded in agreement, "I plan to ask your mommy to marry me." he replied happily. "This ring will show that." "Ohh." Johan replied in wonder again._

_Though she had no clue what 'marry' ment, she could tell it would make her parents really happy. And all she had to do was not tell her brother or her mommy._

_"Johan? Why aren't you taking your nap like Judai?" Jesse suddenly asked, looking at the time the twins weren't supposed to be awake until an hour from now._

_"Umm.. i was thirsty?" Johan tried, doing her best to try and look innocent. _

_"Right, were you trying to skip out on your nap?" Jesse asked, playing along with her game. "Yes." Johan caved, for some reason she could never really lie to her father._

_"You know your mommy doesn't like it when you try to skip out on your nap." _

_"But i'm not tired." She protested. _

_"Not now, but you will be later on. So.. go back to bed, before mommy comes back." Jesse said, getting up and carried Johan back up the staires. When he opened the door there were two small beds, on one of the beds was a little three year old boy whom was still peacefully asleep. _

_After making sure that Johan was fully asleep, he bent down and gentley kissed the top of her head, then like Johan he also kissed the top of his son's head._

_After closing the door quitely, he walked down staries in time to hear the front door open to reveal a brown haried boy with a bit of orange on the top, he was smaller then him. But the boy was really cute, his eyes a nice shade of chocelete brown. And he had a certain innocence feel to him._

_"Hey Jess." Jaden greeted, walking over to the blunette and planting a kiss on his cheek. _

_"Hi, Jay." Jesse said, kissing the brunette full on the lips. After they broke apart, "What was that for?" Jaden asked breathlessly, not that he minded of course. He was slightly confused when the blunette instead of answering him kissed him again, but like before he didn't mind._

_"Jaden, you know how much i love you right?" The blunette asked, looking into the chocolete brown eyes he loved so much. Jaden looked at him curiouesly in the same way Johan looked at him awhile ago. _

_"Yeah.." Jaden replied, what was up with Jesse? Had he done something wrong? He was shocked when the blunette got on his knee and said,_

_"Jaden Yuki will you marry me?" he then took out the ring and placed it on Jaden's finger. In a few seconds he found himself in a tight hug,_

_"Yes! I'll marry you!" Jaden said happily hugging the older boy tighter, he then felt the older boy hug him back equally tight. Unknown to them both, a certain little three year old girl was trying to keep herself from giggling out loud. She was right when she thought her mommy would be happy about the ring and this whole 'marry' thing._

* * *

Jesse sighed happily as he finished remembering how he had proposed to Jaden, sometimes people would ask him wither he ever regretted marrying the brunette. He had always said no, he never regretted marrying the brunette. To him Jaden was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, _'And the cutest.' _he thought.

"Um... Jess..?" A voice called out almost nerveously. He turned around and was shocked to see none other then Stacy standing in front of him. He felt slightly angry, she had the nerve to talk to him in a nerveoues way when she planned to kill his angle and his kids years ago?

"What do you want?" Jesse asked, his voice now cold. The girl didn't answere right away, instead she stood there nervouesly for a bit before saying,

"Jesse... i... i want to apolgize for what i did fifteen years ago." She began, before the blunette could cut her off she countinude,

"I know now what i did was wrong, i wanted to apologize sooner but i couldn't fine you or Jaden anywhere. Also i really want to apologize to Jaden too once i find him, if thats okay with you.." She trailed off and lowered her head in shame.

Jesse stood in silence, he could tell that the girl wasn't the same one as before. He noticed the desperation in her voice, and he really knew she wanted to apologize to Jaden too. Should he even forgive her? She had almost killed Jaden and because of her he got raped by Giese, and she had almost killed Johan and Judai along with Jaden. But, maybe she had changed... _'and it might help Jay get over what happened before.'_ he thought.

"I forgive you. As for Jaden? I don't know were he is right now. You could probley find him by the Obelisk dorms." Jesse said breathlessly. The girl looked up, her eyes filled with tears of happiness, "Thank you Jesse! I swear i'll make it up to you!" _'Oh.. i'll make it up to you alright..' _she thought coldly. Then without another word she turned from him and ran in the direction of the Obelisk blue dorms.

Once she reached the blue dorms she searched and walked around for a few minutes before she spotted a fimiler mop of brown and orange toped hair. She walked up to the him carefully, not wanting to scare him.

"Jaden...?" She called out nerveouesly like before.

The brunette turned around quickly when he reconized the voice, it was Stacy. He felt slight fear well up in his chest as she stood a foot from him. Was she here to kill him and his baby? Instictivly he wrapped his arms around his slightly swollen belly protictevly.

"Don't be scared, i just wanted to say sorry for what i did before." She said quickly as she noticed the brunette's sudden fear, she also noticed his swollen belly. That could only mean one thing: he was pregnant. _'Perfect.' _she thought coldly again.

"Huh?" Jaden stoped at the sound of desperation in her voice, she was saying sorry for almost killing him and the twins...

"W-why now?" Jaden said somewhat timidly, he cursed inwardly as his voice came out shakily. The girl looked at him with sadedned eyes,

"I tried to apologize sooner, but i couldn't find you or Jesse." She said in a sad but gentle voice. Then a few tears rolld down her face she countinude,

"I- i'm really really sorry Jaden for what i did wrong... i know it must be rude of me to ask for your forgivness after what i did to you.. but i just want you to know that i really am so sorry." She said tearfully, like the blunette the brunette didn't say anything right away.

Should he forgive her? It was fifteen years ago... but she had almost killed his kids and because of her Giese.. did that to him. But it was a long time ago, "I- I forgive you." He said in a low voice, but a loud enough for her to hear him. The girl looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

She then threw herself at him in a hug, "Thank you so much!! I swear i'll make it up to you!!" _'Belive me i'll defenitely pay you back!' _She thought angrily. She then realesed him and ran from him toward the Ra dorms.

"Thanks again Jaden!" She yelled back, waving at him. Soon she was out of sight.

All the while he stod there in counfusion, all that had happened way to fast for him. _'I'm hungry... i'll eat a pickel beaned sandwitch with syrup!' _he thought, almost drooling at the thought of the food.

* * *

**Dam i updated early!! Another 2000 worder people! **

**Wasn't ecpecting it to be long, anyway that memory was Jesse's not Jaden's, i might do his memory later. **

**Review nicely please!! x3**


	7. Cliffside

**Once More Ch: 7**

**Just to let you know this was kinda hard to write out cause of my writer's block.**

**If you have any questions just ask.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a week since Stacy had apologized to both Jesse and Jaden and they hadn't seen her since then. But Jaden wasn't complaning, when ever she was around he felt.. insecure and he would feel sick to his stomach. He sighed and looked out the window, it was mid-afternoon now.

He then heard the door open, suddenly he heard a loud yell,

"HI MOM!!" Judai called right in the brunette's ear, making him nearly jump in the air. He turned around to see Judai smiling guilty. "Opps, sorry mom." Judai apologized realizing he had nearly scared the brunette to death.

"You idiot..!" Johan said, coming from behind her brother. She then wacked him in the head with her fist. "Oww..!! What was that for?!" Judai wined, rubbing the spot were his sister had hit him.

"For scaring Mom." She replied plainly. "Hi Mom." She greeted, hugging the brunette tightly, she felt her mother wrap his arms around her, hugging her as tightly. after the 'family moment',

"So? Did Crowler bust you yet?" Jaden asked, smiling a little as he remembered how in his first year Crowler had spent most of his time trying to expel him or in any way.. get him off the island. _'All because i beat him in the entrance exam.' _Jaden thought, he also remembered how he had called Crowler a Slifer cause he had gotten beaten by one.

"Judai did." Johan replied, grining despite the fact that her brother was glaring at her. "Shut up." Judai growled, he did not want to get busted by anyone, and besides who cared if he got busted by Crowler?

"Judai what did you do?" Jaden asked, trying to keep himself from laughing at his son. Judai 'hmphed' and said in a casual voice,

"Feel asleep after i finshed his test. He said that i was exactly like you." he looked at his mother grining as a guilty look overcame his face.

"Well... i don't blame you if you fell asleep in his class, i always fell asleep in there." He replied, he wasn't the only one either, so had Syrus and Hassleberry.

"You feel asleep in Crowler's class too?" came another voice from the door way, everyone turned to see that it was Jesse. "YOU feel asleep too?" Johan asked, "Am i the only one who doesn't?" She asked, looking around.

"Don't know about you guys but i'm gonna go for a walk." Jaden said looking out side, for some reason he had felt the need to be outside for a few hours every day. Well tecniclly he spent most of his time inside cause Jesse wouldn't let him out in case someone challenged him to a duel, and no matter what, he never refused a challenge.

"You sure thats a good idea mom..?" Johan asked, worry lacing her voice. For some strange reason she had a bad feeling about her mother going out by himself, as if something bad was gonna happen, And judgeing from her brother's eyes, so did he and her father.

Jaden looked curioesly at them, "What? I can't take a simple walk?" he questioned, he knew that they ment well but sometimes they would over do it. Like before they left for Duel Academy, he had gone for a walk and Jesse had Johan and Judai go look for him just because he was late by 5 minutes!

"Yeah you could.." Jesse said slowly, like Johan and Judai he had a a feeling that something bad was gonna happen. What if something happend to Jaden while he was out? What if he hurt himself and lost the baby? He knew that Jaden would be very upset if something happened to the baby. The brunette would blame himself if any thing happened.

"If you guys have nothing else to say, i'm going." Jaden said, snapping Jesse out of his train of thought. With that the brunette got up slowly and walked out the door not before saying, "I'll be back in about an hour." then he closed the door softly.

When he saw that the brunette out side walking away from the dorms threw the windows he turned and said, "I'm guessing you guys don't like it that your Mom is going out by himself. So go and follow him, if anything happeneds one of you stays with him and the other will come to tell me okay?"

"You got it Dad." Johan said, she then grabbed her duel disk on the tabel and put it on her arm. "Why are you taking your duel disk?" Jesse asked, looking at his daughter curiouesly. His curiosity hightened more when Judai also like his sister put his duel disk on his arm.

"Just in case someone challenges Mom to a duel, we'll take his place." Johan replied, _'And besides we can't let you and Mom have all the fun.' _She thought. In the last few months people had been challenging both her mother and father. And all there opponents were beaten eaisily.

Of course after two months her mother was no longer allowed to do any kind of extercise, including dueling. But when her mother was able to duel, he had won every duel on the first turn. And her father? He dragged the duel on to learn different startigeis.

"Alright the. You better get going before you lose him." he said, pointing toward the Obelisk hill. Without another word both Johan and Judai were out the door, "DON'T LET HIM SEE YOU EITHER!!" He yelled after them, if Jaden found out that he told the twins to follow him no doubt the brunette would make him sleep on the couch for a week.

* * *

"Dam! I think we lost him!" Judai exclaimed as he looked past a few trees. "How could you loose a pregnant person?!" Johan asked angrily, hitting her brother on the head. "Why are you blaming me?! Your also supposed to look for him!" Judai arguged back.

"AHH! This is getting us no where!! The point is that we lost him!!" Johan yelled back after a few seconds of arguing. "He couldn't have gone far." Judai said walking few feet from his sister, in his mother's condition he couldn't have had walked far without stopping for a short break.

* * *

_'This is defenitly what i needed!' _Jaden thought as he walked threw the forest near the cliff side by the Slifer Dorms. He even had stopped to say 'hello' to a few friends, today was a beautiful spring day. Threre was a nice breez cooling him off from the heat.

Unknown to him, he was beeing watched by a pair of cold, evil eyes. "This day couldn't get any better!" Jaden said out loud,

_'Well then your days about to become even better...' _Stacy thought as she hid behind a rock too keep out of sight from the happy brunette. _'Just a little further and it'll all be over...' _she thought coldly, she had set up a little 'surprise' for the pregnant boy.

After a few minutes of walking the brunette stoped by a small cliff side with a few rock near the edge. He sat down carefully and sighed in content. Uncounciouesly putting his hand on his swlllon belly, rubbing it gently.

Suddenly he heard a low growl from behind him, he turned around quickly and froze as threre in front of him was big black wolf. He stood up as the wolf slowly walked toard him, baring it's large fangs threatinly. Jaden forgot about the fact that he was on a steep cliff side and that over the edge was the ocean.

As the wolf came closer he wrapped his arms around his belly protectively, he felt tears burning the corner of his eyes as the wolf was now only six feet from him and unknown to him, at the edge of the cliff... If the wolf decided to attack him there was no way for him to defend him self and it would kill his baby..

_'NO!! Someone help me!!' _he begged, he looked around franticly for anything that could help him, the only thing that could help him now was a large rock beside him.

In the forest he had no idea that someone was watching, _'No one here to save you you whore.' _Stacy thought nastily, she watched as her 'pet' walked closer to the teriffied brunette. _'Go ahead, pick that rock up..' _she thought coldly.

As soon as Jaden's finger touched the rock the wolf jumped forward, and in the procces knocked the brunette over the cliff.

* * *

**Ha!! weren't expecting that were ya'?! **

**Don't be haten' just cause i stoped either, i'm working on the new chap. even as i speak!**

**If you wanna know what happends to Jaden... just leave me a few reviews!!**


	8. It wasn't your fault

**Once More Ch: 8**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and i know some of you have been waiting for ever to see what happens.**

**For your review, i give you all Spiritshipping DVDs and a box full of pics of Jaden and Jesse haven' there 'fun'!!**

**For this chapter, i only want three reviews. **

**Now... Enojy!!**

* * *

Johan and Judai stared in horror as they watched there mother fall off the cliff, they both had come running when they had heard the low growl from the wolf. Only that they had come to late, there mother had just fallen off the cliff in front of them.

"MOM!!" They both screamed as they ran toward the cliff, there sudden appearance scaring the wolf away. They looked over the edge to see the brunette barley hanging on to a small but sturdy branch. Tears were rolling down the pregnant boy's face.

Jaden looked up as he heard someone yell out, "MOM!!" there were only two people who called him that, he looked up to see both Johan and Judai looking down at him with fear and worry on their faces. As he looked up at them desperately with all his might he shouted, "PLEASE HELP ME!! GET YOUR DAD NOW!!"

When they heard there mother's shout, without another shout Judai quickly ran away from them and into the forest. When her brother was gone she looked back down at her mother to see him hanging on the branch with one hand while his other arm was wrapped around his belly.

She nearly cried at the thought of the brunette falling into the unforgiving sea, there was a chance that the brunette would survive the fall. But there was no way that the baby would, and that would crush her mother.

_'Come on hurry up please!' _Jaden begged as he hung helplessly from the branch. Unknowingly he began crying, if the branch broke or he let go, he would lose his baby. His arm was burning from starain now as he struggled to hang on to the slowly weakining branch.

_'Please don't let my baby die...' _he thought despreatly, he yelped as the branch creaked and uprooted a little. The branch was gonna break soon.

Johan stared down in fear as she hered her mother's sudden yelp, when she saw that the branch had uprooted she began looking around her franticly, looking for anything that could help her pull the brunette up. She spoted a few thick vines that could probley support the brunette's wieght. "I'LL BE BACK MOM!!" She yelled assuringly.

* * *

Judai sighed in relife when he saw the Obelisk Blue Dorms finally coming into view, he had been running none stop for at least half an hour now. _'MAN! THEY SHOULD'NT MAKE THE DORMS SO FAR!!' _He thought angrily. _'Almost there!!' _he thought happily. He had to go faster, if he didn't then his mother and his sibling would die.. He was not gonna stand by and watch his parents suffer!

When he reached the dorm he pulled the door open and yelled, "DAD!!" said blunette looked up startled by Judai's sudden yell, but he noticed the sound of desperation in the boy's voice,

"Whats wrong? What happend?" He asked quickly, he felt his heart constrict in fear, there was only one reason that Judai was here without Johan, something had happend to Jaden.

"MOM FELL OFF A CLIFF!!" Judai yelled quickly he looked at his watch and was shocked at the time that had passed by since he left his sister and mother, it had been almost a whole hour!

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPEND ON THE WAY THERE!!" Jesse shouted, getting up and followed Judai as he ran out the dorm and into the forest.

* * *

"TRY TO GRAB IT!!" Johan yelled as she lowered the vines to the brunette's level. Jaden stared at it and tried to reach it with his free hand, but it was to far. And the only way he would be able to reach it was if he jumped and tried to catch it. But if he didn't make it, we would fall into the ocean and drown.

After trying for several more minutes he gave up, there was no way he could reach with out litting go of the branch. "I CAN'T JOHAN!" He yelled to her. "IT'S TO FAR!!" He countinude, he gasped as the branch uprooted more, if it uprooted anymore he would fall.

"JOHAN!! JADEN!!" Came another voice, Jesse's voice. Johan turned around quickly and smiled in relife when she saw her father, everything was gonna be fine with him around. Jesse droped next to Johan and looked down in fear at the bearly hanging on brunette. "JADEN!!" he yelled out the brunette's name. He felt his heart tigthend eith sadness when he saw Jaden's heavily tear stained face, looking at him pleadinly.

"Has he tried grabbing those vines!?" Jesse asked Johan quickly, "Yeah, but he can't reach!" Johan replied pulling the vien up quickly. "Here." she replied, her father then took the vine from her and tied it around his waist. If the brunette couldn't reach well then he was gonna get him himself.

"JADEN I'M COMING DOWN FOR YOU!" Jesse yelled to the brunette. When the brunette nodded he made sure that the vine wouldn't snap and that it was tied tightly around a huge rock. "Okay, when i grab your mom pull us up fast and easy. Okay?" he explained to the twins whom nodded in understanding.

As Jesse was lowring himself Jaden couldn't help but feel relived, he rubbed his uneasy belly slowly and soothingly, hopping to calm it down. Suddenly he felt the branch begining to break, he looked and the branch was almost broken in half and Jesse wasn't half way down yet.

"Jesse!! Hurry up it's gonna break!!" Jaden shouted despreatly, his voice filled with fear and paninc. When the blunette realized this he quickened his pace and as he was about to reach out for the brunette's out streatched hand the branch finally snapped...

"AHH..!!" Jaden screamed, but before he could fall Jesse had nearly jumped and grabbed his hand. "There's no way i'm letting you fall.." Jesse said threw grinted teeth as he pulled the brunette up to his chest with effort. He then felt the smaller boy hug his chest while he wrapped his own arm around the brunette securely, he felt the brunette begin to shake slightly.

"PULL US UP!!" he yelled as he kissed the top of the brunette's head assuringly. Once they were up on the cliff they all sat or layed on the ground panting tiredly, Judai had ran alot more then he had ever done in his life, Johan had been worried to the point were she would normally crack and even with her brother's help it had been hard to pull them up. Jesse had been really scared that he had almost lost his little angel to the point were he would sit in his knees and cry, and pulling the pregnant brunette up with one arm was hard.

But out of everyone, Jaden was the most tired, emotionly an phsichly. His arm burned so much from haning on the branch and he was so close to losing his baby. He wrapped his arms around his belly and rubbed it, as if makink sure that the baby was still alive.

* * *

"Shh... it's okay Jay, your okay." Jesse whispered gently. The twins had gone back to there dorm after they made sure that there mother was alright. When the twins had left however, Jaden had started crying.

"N-No i-it's... not o-okay.. i al-almost lost the b-baby!" Jaden sobbed, buring his face into the older boy's warm chest. How was almost losing your child okay?? Why was Jesse so calm about it?? _'I-It's my fault i almost lost the baby! I'm the one who wanted to go out and walk!' _he thought sadly, he felt more tears roll down his face. "It-it's my fault that i almost lost the baby!" he said threw his tears voicing out his thoughts.

"Jay it's not your fault! You didn't plan on falling of the cliff did you? No you didn't!" Jesse replied, it was in no way the smaller boy's fault that he had fallen off the cliff, it was that.. wolf's fault. Then it hit him, he had seen that wolf somewhere before!

* * *

**Done!! I hope you guys liked it i was working on this for at least three days!!**

**Please review!!**


	9. Fake Feelings

**Once More Ch: 9**

**Alright here's number nine!**

**I wanna thank all you guys for your sopport and for sticking with the story so far! You guys are great!! X3**

**I hope you enjoy!! **

* * *

"He fell of a cliff!?" Stacy almost yelled in surprise, currently she was taking with Johan and Judai. Once she had apologized to both Jaden and Jesse she had then meet the two children she had once tried to murder. In a way she liked them, but that wasn't gonna stop her from what she was doing.

She was only pretending to be concerened of course. "Is he alright?" she asked, her voice filled with worry. "Yeah he's fine, something tells me he cried after we left there room." Johan said, pulling a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear. Thought at first she hadn't liked the women across from her for obvioues reasons, but like her father had said it was a long time ago. And she was still alive, so after a while she had started to warm up to her.

Like his sister, he also didn't like Stacy for almost killing them but he forgave her quicker then Johan had. He liked the women but sometimes he couldn't help but fell a little intimadated by her.

"How far is your mother in his pregnancy anyway?" Stacy asked, she wanted to know every little detail about the brunette's pregnancy.

Johan smiled slightly, "If i'm right i'd say... five and a half months."

"Already?"

"Yup, why?" Judai asked, this was one of those times he felt intemadated by her.

"Well, your new baby sister or brother is gonna start moving around. And if you two think he's moody enough, just wait. You haven't seen nothin' yet."

"You mean his moodswings' are gonna get worse!?" Judai asked in shock, he could bearky handle the brunette's current moodswings!

Johan grouned in depression, the last time her mother had a moodswing was when Judai had eaten the last bit of ice cream and the brunette had wanted some for his sandwitch. The brunette had yelled at her brother but then he had started crying saying that he was sorry he had yelled at him. It was creepy how that in one momment her mother could be happy and then get sad in a second.

* * *

"I'M SORRY JESS!!" The brunette yelled, hugging the blunette's waist. He had no idea why he was crying but he felt that he had yelled at the older boy for no reason at all.

Jesse's eye twitched, what the hell just happened!? First the brunette was happy and smileing and then he was mad and yelling at him then he started crying for yelling at him! _'It's just moodswings, calm down.' _he thought, he then wraped his arms around the brunette's waist.

"Shh.. it's okay Jay, you didn't mean it. Don't cry angel." he whispered gently, he then gently whiped the tears off the brunette's face with his thumb. "I don't like it when your sad Jay, you look more beautiful when your happy." he whispered again, he then leaned in and softly kissed the brunette's lips.

After the kiss, the smaller boy smiled slightly, "T-thanks Jess.." he said gently, he gasped when the blunette began to suck on his neck. "J-Jess..?" he said, he couldn't help but moan.

The blunette didn't respond, instead he nipped the brunette's neck causing the younger boy to moan louder then before. He missed hearing the brunette moan in pleasure because of him.

"Je Jess.. that.. feels good!" Jaden moaned out, how long had it been since Jesse had done this to him? He couldn't remember feeling like this in a long time! He gasped again as he felt Jesse's hand going into his pants and rub his ass. He blushed slightly, "Jess... what are you doing?" He asked innocently. He bit his lip slightly to keep himself from moaning louder when Jesse had squezzed his ass lightly.

He blushed even more when he felt the blunette's warm breath next to his ear, "What does it look like angel?" the blunette whispered softly into the bruentte's ear, licking it slightly. Then he felt the blunette's lips on his own. He felt the blunette's tounge running againset his lips, asking for entrance. The moment he parted his lips an inch, the older boy's tounge darted into his mouth. He moaned as the blunette's tounge mapped out his mouth, not leaving a single spot un-touched.

When they broke apart there was a thin trail of siliva connecting thier lips together, Jesse then leaned in and touched his forehead with his own. Both panting, trying to catch there breath, "I love you angel." Jesse said softly kissing the brunette's cheek lovingly.

"Love you too Jess." Jaden said, his voice equaly soft. He then leaned on the blunette's warm chest and sighed in content, he never wanted this to end. Automaticly, his hand went to his swollen belly and layed it there.

Jesse wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and layed his head on top of the brunette's head. Like Jaden, he layed his hand on top of the brunette's swollen belly. He never wanted this to end either.

Suddenly they both felt a small movment coming from Jaden's swollen belly, Jaden pulled away from the blunette and placed his hand his belly again, and sure enough there was a small kick. "It's moving.." he whispered softly, he then grabbed the blunette's hand and placed it on his belly, in a few moments the baby had kicked again.

Jesse smiled when he felt the baby move for the first time, he would only have to wait four and a half, and only another half a month to find out wither his new baby would be a boy or girl.

* * *

**Haha!! this chapter was more of a nice fluff interaction between Jaden and Jesse!! The next chapter won't be up for a littel while, cause this was all i had on my mind at the moment, my stupid Writer's Block won't go away, tell me what you thought about the little 'molestation' part.**

**Review nicely please!!**


	10. Aches and Pains

**Once More Ch: 10**

**Okay here's chapter ten, at the moment it's kinda hard for me to write chapters cause of my school work and writer's block. So be patient with me please. I'm really sorry for the delay!!**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Jaden shivered slightly as the nurse spread the clear cold gel all over his now swollen belly, he was now six months pregnant. And now he was beginning to feel the strain of the pregnancy. His back and his ankles now hurt and he wasn't getting as much sleep as he used to, the baby kept on kicking him almost all night.

"You've been taking care of yourself well Jaden." Ms. Fontaine said happily as the baby appeared on the screen. "And i know that you have been taking care of Jaden too Jesse." she said, glancing at the blunette sitting next to the brunette's bed.

After a few minutes, Ms. Fontaine looked back at the two boys and smiled, "Contgratulations boys, you have a baby girl."

* * *

"So we're gonna have a little sister!?" Judai asked excitedly, he was nearly jumping up and down in happiness. After his parents had come back from thier appointment Johan had nearly shouted out wither they would have a baby sister or baby brother. By the looks of his sister, she was really happy. He was happy too, but he had noticed that his sister has become to friendly((Not that way!! .)) with Scott.

He didn't mind if his sister hung out with other people other then him, but he minded if she hung out with him every single dam day for almost the whole freaken' day! He shook his head, he'd worry about it later.

"So whats her name gonna be?" Johan asked excitedly, she was happy that she was gonna have a little sister. Soon she wouldn't be the only girl in her family. She would tell Scott this tomarrow, lately Scott had been asking her how her mother was doing in his pregnancy. The boy was always intreasted, at first she thought that the tall brown haired gray eyed boy was just tryin' to find a way to mess with her.

But after a while she had warmed up to him, he had no problem with her mother being a pregnant guy. Now a days they hung out together most of the time taking about thier life, family, classes, dueling and sometimes her mother's pregnancy.

"I don't know yet Johan, but when i decide her name i'll tell you." Jaden replied as he sat down on the couch an sighed tiredly. He couldn't even stand for fifteen minutes with out his ankels hurting from the baby's wieght. He rubbed his swollen belly soothingly when the baby jabbed him in the ribs hard.

He rubbed his head with his other hand, he felt a headache coming on. _'Just what i need, more aches..' _he thought bitterly. Wasn't it enough that his back and ankles hurt? And now his head hurt too, along with his ribs. The only reason he had a headache now was because Johan and Judai were arguing about what should the baby's name be.

Jesse noticed the smaler boy's sudden dis-comfort and frowned slightly, he knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. After all, he still remembered the nine months that Jaden was pregnant with the twins. He watched as the smaller boy rubbed his head, a slight pained look on his face, he had his eyes closed.

"Could you two take your argument somewhere else?" He asked loudly over the twins' voices. They both stoped when they heard thier father's voice, Johan glanced slightly to her mother and she saw that the brunette had a pained look on his face and he was rubbing his head, also his eyes were closed.

"See ya guys later." She said to her parents, pulling her protesting brother out of the dorm. He sighed when the twins left, they'd never learn to be quiet. Jesse then sat down next to the brunette and said softly, "You okay Jay?"

Once the argument started between the twins he had blocked out everyones voices and closed his eyes. He opend his eyes slightly when he heard Jesse's low soothing voice next to his ears. "Not really." he replied in a low voice, he turned his head a little toward the blunette.

"Whats wrong?" Jesse asked curiouesly, it was unusaul for the brunette to be in this much pain.

"I have a headache, my ankels and back hurt like hell and the baby keeps jabbing me in the ribs! What do you think is wrong?!" he replied, annoyance and a little anger lacing his voice.

Both Jesse and Jaden sat there in silence, the brunette looked down away from the older boy. Why had he just yelled like that? So he was feeling a little pain, why had he just yelled at the blunette? _'Now he's gonna mad at me..' _he thought bitterly. He began to shake a little as he let his tears roll down his face.

Jesse stared at the silent brunette, he was a little surprised at the smaller boy's sudden outburst but he was expecting it to happen sooner or later. He scooted closer to the younger boy as he began to tremble. He then pulled the crying boy to his chest and hugged him assuringly.

* * *

**DAM!! SORRY IT TOOK A LONG TIME!! I HAD TO END IT THERE CAUSE I HAD NOTHIN' ELSE TO WRITE!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOUR STILL READING THIS!!**


End file.
